


Harems Can Be A Pain

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Akira wants to live his own normal life. How abnormal is it when he has to live with jinkos as well?





	Harems Can Be A Pain

On request by RealityWarper.

_This is the best Jinko fanfic I have ever seen. Please make one about a guy trapped in the Jinko Jungle where he is forced to be the husband of multiple Jinkos._

_No, the femdom story is alright. In fact given how Jinkos are also martial artists on top of their incredible strenght, it would be kinda hot if the guy tries to resist and they rough him up until he stops resisting, then he tries to escape after the rapings, but they just rough him up and take him back. He gets tired of getting his ass kicked everytime he tries to escape, so he decides the only way he is getting back to civilization is to win them over by becoming a good house husband and worshipping their muscles so he can convince them to go on a "honey moon" with him at the city which he plans to use to escape._

_Thanks! I had in mind that he initially escapes in the "honeymoon" but goes back to them and allows himself to be recaptured as he realize he misses them and fell in love with them. But your idea is interesting too. Either is fine._

 

Fetishes: rape, femdom, facesitting, fighting, muscle worship

Tags: monster girl, jinko, monster girl encyclopedia, third-person

 

Akira shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight, his steady walk through the forest carrying him closer to his destination. The small axe at his belt bounced, it’s distinctive click click click against the belt beating a steady rhythm with his pace.

Cutting firewood was a daily chore, and couldn’t be shirked at all. It needed strong arms, legs, balance, and no fear of heights. Akira had two out of the four, and it had served him well enough.

Strength might not have been his forte, but Akira knew how to battle most people who thought he was a pushover. He was perfectly adept at fighting with weapons. The last group of bandits who cornered him and attempted to beat the shit out of him to get all his money. Akira knocked each and every one of them out with some skilful footwork and axe swinging, slamming the blunt end on their pates and threatening the last one with the sharp end until he agreed to hand over the group’s cash, and each and every one of their hidey-holes. Akira had gone to each and every one of them and dug up all the gold they had, selling it for a vast fortune. He didn’t want anyone to know about his newfound wealth, though, so he didn’t make any changes in his lifestyle or appearance. He stayed exactly as he was, working and chopping wood for a living and to keep himself alive, warm and fed.

It did let ennui set in, but survival was the priority. Akira couldn’t let the routine falter no matter what if he had to survive. It was survival of the skilled now. 

He walked over to a suitable tree, ironically humming an Earth Day song. A slight scuffle made him spin around and hoist his bigger axe, about two feet long with a head made of manganese steel. The kind used in railways tracks. He saw nothing. 

He gave a puzzled frown. It sounded like an animal’s paws scuffling along the dirt – but there was nothing. No sign of stripes or spots disappearing. Whoever it was, it was a crafty predator. It could hide at a moment’s notice.

‘Come out, come out, wherever you are,’ he murmured, lifting the axe and swinging it in a circle around his head. The motion looked like a video game character performing it, a bit like Rachel in Ninja Garden, but Akira had learned to spin around with the move twice or thrice, making it far more effective and deadly than any pixelated character. He hadn’t seen it in a video game, of course, never having owned a computer or knowing what it was, but having to learn survival skills meant a lot more improvisation, and less sticking to established rules. He would fight in a very free-form, flexible manner, never sticking to one attack or defence pattern. If he struck with the blade, he might defend with the handle, and then drive it into his opponent’s solar plexus, winding them. It was quite impossible to figure out his moves before he would strike a blow to your ear and discombobulate you, leaving you with cauliflower ear and a strange ringing which lasted for days.

There was no response. No other voice spoke up, and no one else moved or shuffled. Akira stared around, trying to check for camouflaged predators. No one around. Well, anyway, of course he couldn’t keep waiting for someone to show up. He walked back to the tree and reached a hand up, gripping the trunk. He had to get started with his quota of wood for the day.

Akira swung himself up onto the tree, his fingers gripping the branches and lifting himself up. He grabbed the trunk and balanced himself, and then went up another branch, He continued on this way, climbing about halfway up the tree, using each branch as a supporting limb. When he reached there, he heaved the bigger axe in his hands. He swung it downwards, and in one clean blow, a part of the branch he intended to use as firewood flew to the ground below.

There was a slight scuffling noise again as the branch thudded to the ground. Akira’s sharp ears caught it, and he immediately whipped his head around, searching for the noisemaker. No one. There wasn’t even a sign of a paw or a damn face. What was going on? 

Akira gave up trying to figure out the mystery of the sounds and looked around for the next branch. He spotted one two branches higher up. Clambering up the branches to the one he wanted, he grabbed it and hauled himself up. He raised his axe and swiped it through the branch, sending it and a pile of leaves below. The branch hit the ground, throwing up some dust and sending a layer over the leaves fluttering to the ground.

Akira reached up to a branch which was within reach of the one he was standing on, and cut the whole of it off in one smooth motion. As it flew to the ground as well, he prepared to go back to terra firm. He looked down, checked his balance and let himself drop to a limb of the tree parallel to the one he had jumped off from, then leaped from it directly to the ground, spreading the force of his fall with a roll and coming up on his feet in a squat. He stood up and brushed his clothes of dust and lint, and then lifted his axe over his shoulder. He began to walk to the fallen branches. 

No point wasting time clambering down a tree when you had acrobatic skills and were lightweight enough. 

Akira reached the chopped limbs of the tree and inspected them. One was the right length, the other had become longer than what was required, and one shorter. Well, at least it balanced itself out. Good. He gathered the branches in his arms, and turned around to begin walking back home.

 

He walked through the forest, finding the straightest and shortest path home. He knew a few hundred ways to get back, all with varying times, but it was important to go back home in the shortest possible time that day.

He was pretty sure he was being watched. The sensation of eyes near him and an unknown being stalking him remained. He couldn’t shake it off. They appeared to be able to keep up with his not insubstantial pace. But no matter how many times he paused and checked his surroundings, he couldn’t see one goddamned thing. This irritated him more than anything. He believed he knew the forest better than anyone since he had been going in there to collect wood, fruits and medicines since he was ten, and yet he couldn’t sniff out the location of one little stalker animal. 

Akira reached the fork in the road which led to his home. He walked along it, looking out for any strange or suspicious activity. There was none. He was quite sure they hadn’t lost track of him though, he could still feel eyes watching him. It didn’t make sense. Maybe he was getting the jitters, but surely his guts were correct. They’d never alarmed him so much before.

Akira reached the path to his home and starting walking purposefully to the door. He gazed around the bushes and trees nearby, scrutinising them for any potential threats. Everything seemed to be turning up blanks, though. He didn’t get it, and it was seriously starting to bug him.

He put his key inside the keyhole of the door, and turned it. The door creaked open, and a thud sounded from somewhere behind him. 

Akira instantly slammed the door closed, turned the key, shoved it in his pocket, and whipped around with his larger axe in hand. All done in the blink of an eye. Living alone and having a fear of being attacked does sharpen your reflexes. Ten years of remaining under fear of attack does an even better job. 

He gaped at the sight in front of him.

A six-foot tall woman was standing behind him. But she wasn’t the classic woman, having an overactive pituitary gland. She had a tiger’s paws for hands and feet, striped and marked. They extended all the way up to her elbows, her upper arms and shoulders having soft human skin, but bulging with muscle like a female bodybuilder. Her tiger’s feet extended up to the middle of her upper thighs, which looked sinewy and powerful. The main focus of his gaze was her abs. No woman, or even most men, at least the human ones, had such clearly marked and defined abs as she did. They looked harder than steel, and yet there was something about them which was so sexy he couldn’t move his gaze to the rest of her. They somehow suited her. No human, even a male, could look that confident with those kind of rip-roaring muscles sticking out of their stomachs. Or hot. 

He saw something waving around behind her, and realised it was her tail. The same kind of striped tail a tiger would have. It was waving around in excitement. She had a tiny strip of cloth barely covering her breasts, which were easily in the F-cup range. A female bodybuilder generally developed pecs like a man, but this one didn’t. They were perfectly perky and womanly, without showing a sign of sagging or drooping.

The jinko purred and walked over to him, her wide hips swaying and shaking like hazelnuts on a tree in the wind; just with more rhythm. He recalled their name from when someone had mentioned that some strange anthropomorphic creatures who were coming in from the Chief God knows where and overrunning all the villages and capturing all the men. He called them ‘monster girls’, whoever they were. Well, at least he knew what one looked like.

 

Akira raised his axe and prepared to battle. The jinko merely grinned, and he felt several shadows pass over his head and several thuds on the ground. More jinkos appeared, all very similar to the first, landing on the ground in a martial artist’s position with their bodies hunched over, fists touching the ground. 

One of the jinkos, standing a foot taller than the others, stepped forward. There were perhaps twelve of them, and they were between six to six and a half feet tall. This was was easily over seven feet. She loomed over Akira’s (comparatively) tiny figure, standing at five foot eight, hands on hips.

‘Do you really believe fighting us is the answer to this?’ she spoke up, her voice deep, rich, and sultry. It washed over Akira, making him give her the dazed, mesmerised look of a teenager in love.

‘W-What?’ he moaned, his eyes fixated on her body. She was built like a tank. Her biceps and thighs were bigger and thicker than any woman, or even man, he’d seen. All the jinkos had abs, at least a six-pack. This one had an eight-pack carved out of marble, each distinctive muscle of her abs as prominent as writing on paper. The ridges and depression in her muscles were deep enough to make his mouth water. Akira had once watched a group of muscular women in the village washing themselves in the river by accident one day, since he took the path home which went by the river one morning. The sight of all those muscular arms, legs, biceps, abs, and thick, large buttocks glistening with water and foam had given him wet dreams for almost a year afterwards.

‘We’re jinkos, as you’ve guessed. I can tell from the look in your eyes,’ said the lead jinko. ‘We’ve got no problem with you checking us out, but I’m afraid –’ her face took on a much more seductive, needy look – ‘we’re here to claim you after observing you for months so you can’t look at anyone but us. We believe you’re the kind of man we need for siring our next cubs. What do you think?’

Akira blinked. This had to be a joke. Someone else from the village could’ve given these women stilts or very high heels and told them to tempt him into believing he’d have sex with them. Then when they reached a common meeting point, they’d laugh at him for believing he had any chance. He was used to being the target of harmless pranks from the village since he lived alone, but ever since the village chief’s daughter had pretended to show interest in him for a day or two and then said she simply wanted her father to think that she was looking for a man. He had wanted her to produce heirs for the next lineage of chiefs, since leading the village was hereditary and no elections took place. Since then, he’d lost any trust he had for the village members or heads.

‘This is a joke, right?’ he said. ‘Someone else sent you to play mind games with me. You can take off those damn costumes and high heels now. In the name of the Chief God, you lot have played enough tricks with me. Show me your real selves.’

The lead jinko stepped forward until she was looming right over him, her enormous breasts in his face. She easily had an H-cup, and the measurements around her breasts and waist would be around one and half times more than her subordinates. With her appearance, no one else could be the leader. He swallowed hard and tried to back away, but her paw shot out and grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place. She leaned forward and licked his face with a rough, cat-like tongue. He gave an involuntary shudder, turning his face away and trying to step back – but his body couldn’t move because of the powerful paw gripping his shoulder. 

‘You believe we’re messing with you, do you?’ sighed the jinko. ‘Well, here’s a tip.’

She took Akira’s free hand, laying it on her paw. His hand squeezed it, feeling the soft fur and toned muscles on her lower arm. It didn’t feel attached at all. He tried pulling her skin and fur towards himself to check if they were part of a cosplay. The lead jinko hissed and tried to move her paw, but his hands finally found part of the bare human skin which he was thinking about. He started rubbing it absent-mindedly, wondering what kind of a nonhuman entity could be so smoothly joined together in this half-woman, half-human hybrid. 

Even stranger, he realised that it wasn’t a trick. Those furry gauntlets should have come off with one pull, but they felt natural and attached. How could anyone be a crossbeed and survive without creating mutant species which would die out soon? He would need to ask them.

‘Also’,.. said the jinko, ‘No human girl can do this.’

She raised her paw, and clenched it into a fist. She slammed her paw down on the earth, sending a huge cloud of dust up into the air, and leaving a mini-crater where her fist hit. Akira stared at it in amazement and looked up at the jinko, a mixture of fear and arousal on his face. Strong women had always turned him on, and now this one could make craters in the ground from her fists. This woman surely wasn’t human. No human could make a crater like that in the ground with their fists, not even a martial artist. She was out of this world.

But that didn’t mean he was going down (on her, or to her) without a fight.

‘I’ll be damned if I’ll let you take me that easily,’ he said, trying to sound cool and detached, though his voice shook a little. He’d never seen anyone like this. Such grace, skill and strength wrapped up into one striped package. He even harboured thoughts of being defeated in a wrestling competition by her and perhaps dragged backstage – but no. He couldn’t just stand around and allow that, he had a life to live which didn’t involve pandering to others.

The lead jinko sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt from her paws and knees. She stepped back and took a fighting pose. ‘Whenever you’re ready, dear.’

‘Don’t call me that!’ Akira moved his left foot backwards, bending his knees and getting into his own fighting stance, based on the few martial arts movies he had seen at a friend’s house. He had no chance of getting a TV or even a computer with no support and having to survive hand to mouth. But watching billboards and a few moves might be a benefit.

The jinko raised her paws in front of her chest. ‘Ready.’

Akira sprung into action, charging forwards and swinging his axe at the jinko. The axe met air as she sidestepped. She took position behind him, an amused gaze on her face. He couldn’t believe it. His speed generally took down an opponent with a crack to the skull, even though it didn’t have much force, but this hybrid woman moved too quickly. If he was lightning, she was greased lightning.

Akira ran at her with a yell, swinging his axe downwards with the intention of slicing her in half. The jinko simply spun around, though, getting behind him, and kicked him in the back. He flew forward, landing in the dust with the axe under him.

Unbelievable. She was a lot quicker than his eye could follow. Maybe he needed to change tactics.

Akira stood up, dusting himself off, and tossed his axe from hand to hand. He walked forward and began circling the white jinko, looking for an opening or weak spot. She, however, didn’t seem to care. She kept her arms folded and eyes on him, turning around on those foot-paws slowly to keep her face towards him, but without any signs of strain or stress. She already seemed to know she was in charge of the fight. Akira would have to catch her off-guard or take another hundred years becoming her equal. The choice was obvious.

Akira kept circling the jinko, looking left and right for options. If she could see him, he had no chance – but if he could strike her from behind after a distraction, it might actually work. He faked a swing with the axe, and the jinko flinched very slightly – just enough for him to notice. Good. That meant he could use the plan he had.

Akira circled her two more times, until the other jinkos got tired and began chanting, ‘Fight! Fight! Fight! Bring the human down to earth and rape him! Show him who’s the domme!’

The lead jinko rolled her eyes as inconspicuously as she could, but ignored them. It didn’t seem she wanted to attack first. He would have to take the lead, it seemed. That was okay, as long as she went down and he was left in peace again.

Akira raised the hammer again and ran at her from one end of the circle the other jinkos had formed around him, to where she was standing in the middle. She smirked confidently and tensed her paws and biceps, preparing to avoid him again, when he unexpectedly tossed the axe at her.

The jinko’s eyes widened in surprise. Her speed worked in her favour, though, and she leaned to the side, letting it fly past her. One of the other jinkos caught it and held it fast.

The jinko turned back to Akira, smirking, only to see another, smaller axe descending towards her head. She snarled and whipped her forearm in front of her, blocking the blow by stopping the axe at the handle. She grabbed it and held on to it, stopping him from moving it further down. Akira struggled, his lean frame straining against her muscles, trying to push her back. They pushed at each other, not giving way for a moment or two, and then the lead jinko ripped the axe from his hands and tosses it to one of her subordinates. As she did, Akira chose to grab the moment and started punching her with vertical fists like in wing chun. He hit her with rotating fists to her abs, moving around her body and circling to her back, slamming his fists into what he hoped were sensitive parts of her body. He punched her repeatedly in the spine, moved to her other side with rotating fists, and then came back to her front, hitting her twice in one breast. He finished with a roundhouse kick to her neck.

Panting, Akira bent over and held his knees, his face shining with sweat. He wasn’t as strong as a jinko, but multiple hits had a way of winding people. He waited for the jinko to collapse.

It was not forthcoming.

Akira felt a strong paw grab his face, lifting it up. He received a punch to the solar plexus, making him fly back into one of the jinko’s hard bodies. The jinko who had caught him giggled, grabbing him and holding him close to her muscular frame, nuzzling her face into his neck and licking it. She unashamedly groped him, feeling his slender body with those big-ass paws. She groped his butt, squeezing and lifting his buns in both paws as if weighing them, even spanking them a little. She ran those paws over his tiny chest, rubbing and squeezing his nipples through his shirt. After rubbing his shoulders and leaving a few kisses across his face, she murmured, ‘So cute and vulnerable,’ as she shoved him back towards their leader.

The lead jinko gave Akira an indifferent, almost cold gaze, giving him the shivers. She bent her knees, raised her paws, and beckoned him closer. 

‘Fight.’

Akira gulped. He knew he was outmatched in a direct confrontation. He would simply need to rely on speed and agility to win this. He clenched his fists and stepped forward, ready for the confrontation.

The jinko sprang into action first, swinging a paw towards his head. Akira ducked and grabbed her by the waist. He swung himself around to get behind her, and then leaped up on her back, holding her with his knees. He started punching her in the back of the head repeatedly, even targeting her neck and ears.

The jinko growled and struggled to shake him off, leaning backwards and pushing at his arms with her elbows. He clung to her waist tighter with his thighs and grabbed her by the neck, starting to squeeze with all his strength. The jinko growled more, though she now sounded like she was choking a little. Akira had grabbed her Adam’s apple and was trying to mash it between in fingers. The other jinkos had stopped chanting and were staring at the fight in a mixture of horror and amazement. Some of them stepped forward to help their leader, but she snarled and waved a paw at them, telling them to stay back. She strained her neck muscles to make them tighter, and Akira partially lost his grip on her throat. She threw her head backwards, hitting Akira’s forehead. Disorientated, Akira lost his grip and balance, letting go of the jinko’s waist with his knees and dropping to the ground. Before he could regain his footing, a foot-paw swung around and slammed into his abdomen, sending him several feet away and knocking down five or six jinkos in the circle surrounding them.

Akira groaned as he lay on the ground. That fucking hurt. Even though it felt like a controlled blow and hadn’t broken anything, he was winded and struggling to get his bearings. The jinkos stood up and brushed their furry thighs off, shoving him back into the fray. The lead jinko charged at him and started a series of swift, brutal attacks, swinging her paws at him like windmills. He dodged and blocked some of them, but the force of the blows started numbing his arms. He got in a few punches as well and kicked the inside of her knees a few times, but the speed at which she moved didn’t give him many openings to attack. He was unable to defend himself properly as well, the ferocity of her strikes were numbing his arms even more and making him rather nauseous. 

Akira ducked under another strike from her paw, and then kicked her in the back. It had absolutely no effect; the jinko was actually quite pissed by now and furious she hadn’t been able to take him down fifteen minutes ago. She whipped her elbow back and caught him in the ribs. Akira doubled over in pain, holding his sides. That really hurt. He swung around and lashed out with his foot in a backwards lunge kick, but before it even connected, he felt her own foot block it from knee level. He staggered, his balance gone, and tried to hop around to regain it as he grabbed his aching foot. The jinko, however, didn’t give him a chance. She twisted her body around, extending her right foot to give him a roundhouse kick to the forehead, and then spun herself around to extend her left paw into a spinning backfist to the chest. He doubled over instantly at the point of contact, and the force of the kick sent him crashing backwards into the other jinkos. Five or six of them tumbled to the ground along with him. He landed on one’s breasts, his back pressing down against them. They did feel like soft and squishy pillows, cushioning his fall, but his chest still hurt like hell. He placed his palms on the ground, struggling to lift himself up, but a foot-paw slammed down on his chest again and held him down. He groaned in pain, feeling his ribs and sternum bending. He pressed his hands harder against the ground, struggling to stand up. He strained his muscles and clenched his teeth, struggling to throw her off balance. She, however, simply leaned forward, pressing down as hard as she could with her foot, and placed her paws on her knee. With crushing force, she drive her foot down on his solar plexus and made him collapse against the jinko under him. He gasped, the air driven out of him, and went limp. The jinko under him shoved him aside, and he rolled over on his face. She leaped out from under him, letting him drop to the ground, and he lay there limply, gasping for air. 

‘Admit defeat,’ said the lead jinko, strolling over to him and looming over him. Her huge breasts jiggled as she stood over him with her hands on hips.

Akira groaned. ‘As if.’

The lead jinko raised her foot over his chest. ‘Are you sure?’

Akira nodded.

The jinko sighed, and lowered her foot. She leaned down and grabbed him by the neck, raising him into the air. She held him up with one paw, compressing his throat a little, just enough to make him choke. Akira felt his air being cut off, and gasped in pain. He started kicking futilely in the air, trying to connect his foot with her abs or throat, but her arms were far too long and could easily keep him out of reach. He started coughing, trying to breathe, but her paws were firm. He could take in just enough breaths from his nose – probably not enough to leave him conscious though. He felt his spirit admitting defeat, although it was the last thing he felt like doing.

‘Do you surrender now?’ asked the lead jinko, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him closer. She held him in a bear hug. He was still barely able to breathe, although better than when she was choking him. He felt his bones creaking and pleading for mercy though. If he didn’t surrender, she’d slowly squeeze the life out of him or torture him like this for weeks until he gave in. He couldn’t take this. He didn’t want to.

‘I ... suhrendah ...’ he gasped.

‘What was that, dear?’ said the jinko leader. She probably knew exactly what he’d said, but just wanted to play with him. She wanted his surrender more than anything else, even this fight.

Akira took a deep breath, feeling his compressed ribs and lungs protesting at the extra air he was taking in. He groaned. This woman would literally kill him with all the pressure, both mental and the one exercised on his lungs. He coughed and screwed up his will.

‘I SURRENDER!’ he yelled, unable to bear the pain of being crushed like a car in a car compactor. ‘I surrender, I’m sorry I even thought of fighting you, please let me go! I’ll do anything!’

The jinko smirked. ‘Anything?’

‘Anything!’

The jinko dropped him to the ground. Akira curled up in the foetal position and rocked back and forth, moaning in pain. He wasn’t about to get any respite, though, because the jinko’s leader placed her foot on his knee and turned him over on his back. She reached up behind her and unhooked her bra, her enormous tits bouncing free. She leaned down and placed a paw on his middle, an evil grin filling her face. Her bra fluttered to the ground. He could make out the outlines of all the other jinkos discarding their clothes as well. 

‘You’ll have to satisfy each and every one of us, little one,’ grinned the lead jinko. ‘That should make up for your resistance the first time. What do you say? And jinkos don’t do single orgasms. Just thought you ought to know.’

‘W-what?’ sputtered Akira. ‘You surely can’t assume I’m some kind of sex toy to be used for your –’

He cut himself off as he saw the lead jinko shrugged, her paws in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to her thighs and slipping out of them. Her panties fell down to her shins and calves. She moved her legs and hips to slip out of her clothes more easily, allowing it to reach her ankles. She took one foot-paw out of the legholes. A long strand of moisture clung to the crotch of her panties, connecting it to her pussy. She slipped the other leg out as well and tossed it down. Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw several other silky panties being discarded as well. There were a lot of flopping sounds which indicated the entire pride getting completely naked.

‘You see, we already assumed that once you admitted defeat, lover,’ she told him, a fanged smile spreading across her face. ‘Your other way out is to fight me again, and the rest of us as well this time. If you think you’re up for it, feel free.’

Akira opened his mouth to object, but he was instantly silenced by a warm wetness rubbing over his lips and face. The lead jinko laughed throatily and bounced her ass and cunt on him, her pussy muscles clenching to leave little streams of wetness on his cheeks and forehead. 

‘That actually feels good, dear, don’t stop,’ she grinned, rubbing her butt crack and muff on him. ‘Lick me well, dear.’

Akira stuck his tongue out to taste her wetness. She was sweet and spicy, even a little tangy. She actually tasted quite good, and he felt his senses heightening. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed his hand, raising it to her button. She took his other hand and placed it on her firm, muscular ass. 

‘Now please me,’ she gasped. ‘Do it well and we’ll let you go.’

Akira decided his best bet was to hope they would hold up their end of the deal once he was done being used like a cum rag by them. Feeling used and a little humiliated, he stuck out his tongue and started licking her wet slit. Her subsequent moans and panting indicated her approval.

Akira kept lapping away at her pussy, starting to enjoy the taste and texture of it. It was surprisingly smooth and bare, without any pubic hair at all. Not even a tiny bush. Her taste was unusual as well, and he wanted to keep sucking at her lovely lips until she was satisfied. He felt quite content remaining under this powerful woman and being made to service her, in fact. He felt a strange stirring down under, the mating urge within him rearing his head.

The other jinkos noticed the rising tent in Akira’s pants, and they all cooed in unison. The lead jinko turned her head, and saw the huge bulge in his pants. She giggled and turned back to him.

‘Use that cute tongue of yours well, and you’ll be able to use that dick soon, darling,’ she said, positioning her cunt back over his face. 

Akira lapped away at her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste and smell of her pussy. He searched for every drop of her honey, dipping his tongue into her honeypot and eating her out as eagerly as he could. Every action of his was driven by pure, instinctive lust. He licked and ate out her soft petals for all he was worth, taking each of her pussy lips in his mouth and sucking on them as gently as he could. She was absolutely gushing all over his face, moaning softly about how good he was at serving them. Enjoying her dirty talk, he started cleaning up the inner walls of her pussy as she splashed her arousal on him.

Akira moaned quietly as he felt one of the other jinkos place her feet on his crotch and stroke it up and down. He felt his dick bulging out of his pants, leaving a huge prominence there for the jinkos to coo over and stroke continuously. He felt himself stain his underwear with precum from all the soft paws rubbing his cock all over. He moaned quietly as the lead jinko kept grinding her wet quim on his face, getting it all sloppy. She didn’t stop rubbing her crotch on his face while her subordinates gave him a pawjob and got his pants stained with pre-ejaculatory fluids. His face was soon wet and shiny from her arousal. Not a single dry spot was left. He shook his head and wiped his ears and sideburns, slightly uncomfortable at the pussy juices flowing into his ear canals. As much as he liked being dominated by this woman, he couldn’t let his hearing go to waste.

The lead jinko decided she’d had enough of oral attention. She began sliding down his chest, leaving splashes from her loins everywhere and getting his shirt messy. She rubbed and pressed her crotch all over his body, feeling any part of him she could with her pussy. When she reached his crotch, she placed her entrance on the huge bulge in his pants, tightening and opening it alternately and teasing him with the promise of the paradise between her legs. She placed her paws on his shoulders, pinning him down and leaning over him. He looked up at her in awe of the muscular form pinning him down, and yet with relief, knowing she was always going to be in charge of this little relationship. If there was one.

The jinko above him started pulling up his shirt, rubbing her paw pads all over his chest and stomach. She tugged his shirt up to his neck, admiring his lean form and caressing his shoulders and pecs. The sensation of her paws tickled him a little, and he laughed and giggled as she explored his body thoroughly.

The other jinkos slipped their feet into his pants and began tugging down. His pants came off, showing his hard boner sticking proudly up for all of them to see. They laughed together, their husky voices melding as one as they looked at his cock struggling to tear a hole in his briefs. Some of them continued getting his pants off, and the rest raised their soft foot-paws over his bulge and stroked him while teasing him about how naughty he was for getting aroused with a wet snatch dragged across his face. While the teasing made him blush in shame, he couldn’t help moving his hips gently against the leader’s, trying to indicate he wanted to spear her insides with a single thrust and make her cry out. 

The jinkos took his pants off his ankles and let them stay on the ground. The lead jinko leaned back, rubbing her ass cheeks on his crotch and making him whimper and buck his hips upwards harder in desperation, itching to fuck the quivering pussy above him. Her flower hadn’t stopped flowing ever since she sat on his face, and he was now unable to stand her temptations. He groaned and grabbed her around the waist, his fingers sinking into those hard abs. Rubbing her belly and pinching her huge nipples, he grabbed onto both her breasts with his hands and squeezed gently. He really wanted her to open up her petals and let him sink deep inside her with one quick motion, taking him in the way he dreamed those village girls at the river would do after kidnapping and defeating him. He couldn’t wait to be conquered.

The lead jinko lifted her ass up and settled her crotch over his thighs, her paws sliding down his body and reaching his briefs. She grinned at him and rubbed his hardened cock even more, enjoying his desperate cries for attention. With one quick yank, she freed his member and watched it slap against his belly, pulsing and ready. She slid his last item of clothing down to his thighs, slipped it around his ankles and tugged it off his feet. She tossed it into the pile of jinko panties a few feet away.

‘I think you’re more than ready for this,’ she sighed, moving her vulva over his cockhead and pressing down on it, making him cry out and let out mumbled pleas to allow him to enter her and relieve his painfully swollen balls. She chuckled and patted his head as he rubbed his swollen glans over her dripping and eager mound, his pants and gasps music to her ears. She helped him stay hard by using her slit to create some friction over his dick, taking his member between her paws and slowly teasing her own pussy with it. It was as intensely arousing to her as it was to him, keeping his length hard and pulsing for her and her fanny drowning in juices and open for him.

Akira nodded without really thinking. The constant stimulation and aggravating feeling of her mound so close to him, yet so far, was driving him insane already. He wanted to be buried inside her and have her ride him until he was drained and prostate on the ground, his dick too sore to continue.

The jinko lifted her ass up, taking his cock in her paw and rubbing it unceasingly against her gash. He gasped and started murmuring under his breath, begging her to allow him to put it in, or plunge it in herself. She looked down at the defeated man below her and stroked his cheek, her heart softening. She did plan to keep him around even though she hadn’t told him so, and she didn’t want to ever hurt him or make him unhappy. She placed his dick at her entrance and allowed him to slide in, both of them uttering a cry of pleasure at the initial penetration.

The jinko growled as she felt Akira’s penis fill her up, the sensation of that warm rod making its way between her legs making her furry ears and nose twitch in excitement. She could feel her pussy muscles instinctively clenching around that fat meatpole, welcoming it inside her as her mating instincts were aroused. She sank down fully on his dick, throwing back her head and uttering a pleased growl. It was lucky she found this man at the start of the jinko mating season. She had been unable to understand why she had been feeling a constant heat, wetness and itchiness in her secret spots, compelling her to find someone to ‘mate’ with for the past week. Her whole life had been spent training her mind, body and soul to be gentle and formative, yet one the most deadly enemies to face if anything threatened the existence of her tribe. Now, as she slipped Akira’s erection deep into her womb, she knew what it was like to mate, and take a man’s essence as well as giving him strength with her own demonic energy. She sandwiched his cock between her lips and tensed her leg muscles. With a wet smack, she raised her hips up so his cock slid out from her pussy, and then brought it down on his pelvis. She tilted her head backwards, her paws placed on the ground and moaned loudly as she savoured the feeling of that big pole in her. It was perfect. It was ecstatic. She raised her head to look down at Akira’s contorted face, his teeth gritted and trying not to cry out. It was a rather cute reaction, one she would always treasure. Recalling that a man’s penis was not bendable to any angle and could hurt him if turned the wrong way from what her mother had told her before she left home, she used her paws to push herself forward, grasping Akira’s shoulders and looking deep into his eyes. She softened her face into a smile, her hips rising and falling in a regular rhythm, bouncing her ass on his hips with a steady tempo. Akira grabbed her waist and dug his fingers into her, his own pelvis meeting hers with sloppy, lewd sounds. He moved his hands to the small of her back and began thrusting harder inside her, the squelches of their mating filling the air. Looking around, he noticed each and every one of the jinkos around them had their paws on their nethers and were rubbing their clits so hard they’d fall off. Or at least get grazed with the force they were using.

The lead jinko kept riding him for several minutes. Her pussy was tight and relentless, her thrusts timed and perfect. Akira could feel his release rising to the surface, and he could hardly wait to have a large, sticky explosion deep inside her womb while he was buried deep inside this powerful woman. He moved his head back, forgetting he was on the ground and meeting the resistance of the bare earth. Scrunching up his face and sinking his head into the soft earth, he moaned as he fucked her harder, his pelvis rising higher and higher to meet hers since she seemed reluctant to bring her pussy down completely on his throbbing meat. Noticing his discomfort, she raised her hips and slammed them down on his own, the lewd sounds giving them a fresh burst of energy. She balanced herself with her arms on his shoulders and started riding him like a true cowgirl, lifting her butt to right angles with the ground and ramming it down on his dick.

Akira gasped and grunted, his hips rising and falling along with hers, his release imminent. He was ready to blow inside her, but wanted to feel her release on him as well. She looked down at his face and saw that he seemed to be holding back from her, judging by the veins standing out in his neck. He was also 

‘It’s okay, new husband,’ she said, her walls squeezing him as she sank down on his length. ‘I can’t wait for you to release your warm seed inside me, I feel a need to orgasm too. Let’s cum together. Hurry, I’m close too.’

‘Unnnhhh,’ groaned Akira, his foggy brain trying to keep up with her words.

‘Cum in me, husband. Cum now,’ said the lead jinko, her relentless, powerful thrusts pushing him over the edge.

Akira ‘MMMMMMPPHH!’ed as the jinko leaned forward and met his lips in a fierce kiss, true to her warrior reputation. The kiss was hot, passionate, and yet soothing. He moved faster, his cock begging for release. The jinko didn’t let up, her slick yet powerful walls squeezing him in rhythm over every inch of his shaft. She squeezed him relentlessly from the base to tip, using different parts of her pussy to stimulate him and drive him crazy. He hilted himself deep inside her cunt, letting out a sharp gasp and the loudest moan yet, feeling his eruption nearing its zenith.

Release hit Akira with a yell of pleasure as his cock exploded hot gobs of semen inside the jinko. Her eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of hot semen in her depths, a purr of pleasure escaping her own mouth. She felt him fill her up completely, his thrusting cock pouring its warm seed in her intimate spots and giving her sensations she had never felt before. She pushed his shaft inside her to the hilt, feeling it throb and fire another spurt into her, and her own orgasm hit her like a truck. She cried out as she felt her own warm, clear fluids spurting out freely over Akira, gushing down his stomach and covering his pelvis and upper thighs. Her ass hit his thighs repeatedly and her pussy gushed over him.

As the last few shots of ejaculate covered the jinko’s insides, she collapsed on top of him, her paws hugging him close to her neck, kissing his ears and licking the insides. It had felt so good, no words would describe it.

She wanted this to continue, forever. And she couldn’t ever let him go. She felt her heart fold up again as she looked into his adorable face. The face she wanted with her forever.

‘Did that feel good, husband?’ she asked, caressing his cheek with a paw.

Drained and exhausted from the intense lovemaking, Akira looked at her bleary-eyed. He couldn’t deny it had been an intense experience. A slight smile spreading across his face, he nodded and reached out to her. She fell forward into his embrace, kissing him softly on the mouth. There was no lust there, only a tender expression of a connection which only comes with knowing a person intimately after getting naked.

‘Good,’ she said, abruptly getting off him. ‘Then I think you’ll enjoy round two.’

Akira blinked and looked around. He noticed the other jinkos had lustful, greedy expressions on their faces. ‘Round two ... ?’

‘Remember what you promised to do a while ago, dear husband?’ she said, leaning down to rub his cheek with her paw. He grabbed it with both hands and nuzzled into it, craving her touch and intimacy, but she slowly withdrew it from his grasp.

‘P-please,’ pleaded Akira. ‘Don’t just go like this ... I want you to stay and cuddle with me ...’

‘I know, dear husband,’ she said, looking down at him. He saw a slight wetness in the corner of her eyes. She blinked furiously and wiped it away. ‘I feel it too, I want you to know me in other ways, but the rest of the tribe awaits.’ She stepped aside and indicated the masturbating jinkos with her paw, sweeping it through the air. ‘They need your energy.’

‘But ...’ Akira’s feeble remonstrances faded into nothingness as the lead jinko dropped his hand and turned around. She started walking away, giving the other jinkos a nod.

‘He’s all yours, sisters.’

Akira looked pleadingly at the lead jinko’s back as she walked away, but she didn’t turn around. The other jinkos converged on him, holding different parts of his body down to ensure he didn’t get away. One of them moved to straddle his crotch, her wet pussy pouring hot juices all over his already sticky crotch.

‘Dear husband, prepare to feel ecstasy you’ve never felt before from our energy,’ she said, sliding her pussy across his slowly hardening member. He was stunned, surely it wasn’t possible for a normal person to recover so quickly from one round of sex. ‘Our energy will keep you hard and ready for our needy flowers until all of us are satisfied. Our leader sister would’ve had several rounds with you before us, but all of us need male energy now.’

The last view Akira had of the jinko who had taken his virginity was her turning around briefly, giving him a sad, feeling smile, and then walking away as the jinko on top of him slammed her pussy down on his length and rode him hard, clearly more interested in having an orgasm than anything else.

 

********************

‘Husband!’

There was no response.

‘HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!’

‘What?!!!!’

‘We need you to come in here for your daily massage and worship!’

Grumbling, Akira tossed down his towel, revealing his naked body, and walked into the steamed-up living room, where all twelve jinkos lay in various states of undress. 

The steam was coming out of five pans of water laid out in the room to make it a sauna. The jinkos had all moved from the forest into Akira’s house, despite his protests that it would be too small and he didn’t have any other beds. They reassured him that they could sleep anywhere, and they did. They didn’t need bedding or pillows at all, they just curled up on the floor and napped. Most even invited them to use their breasts as pillows, which he generally turned down much to their pouting disappointment. Some would grab him and make him lie with them, cooing and cuddling him close. He both liked and disliked it because of all the rough groping he was subjected to.

Akira walked over to the lead jinko, who was standing completely naked in front of him, arms akimbo. Her muscular body glistened with sweat from the steam in the area, and she was revelling in it. 

The jinko stood up and raised her arms, showing the bulges and peaks in them. He couldn’t help but stare, as he had so often, at her body. Her abs moved in and out slightly as she breathed, but stayed perfectly flat. No human could ever have a body like that no matter how much they trained or starved. She lifted her arms at the elbows, flexing her huge biceps and watching his mesmerised eyes devouring their sight. 

‘Like them, husband?’ she said, turning her lower arms downwards like dangling pendulums and bringing them slowly across her bare breasts, showing him every vein and hillock they had. They were so perfectly formed, not even Michaelangelo could’ve sculpted a better body for David. Put a male face on this powerhouse, and she’d be a better David than the real one.

‘Y-yes!’ he gasped, his eyes roving over her. He swallowed hard, realising his mouth was dry with excitement. Recalling the depraved things they’d done with his body for the last two weeks or so left him with a semi hardon and a feeling of partial disgust at being their toy.

‘Well, then, wouldn’t it be nice to show you how much you like it, dear?’ asked the lead jinko, flexing her arms again and holding them out.

Akira walked closer, knowing he was in for an hour or two of wet, sweaty muscle worship. He stood in front of the jinko, his eyes fixated on her chiseled bod. She raised her arm, gripped his neck between her elbow put and pulled him closer to her bulging bicep, which was standing up a little bit like his boner was.

‘Lick’, she instructed. ‘Show me how much you love it.’

Akira stuck out his tongue and traced a line from her shoulder to her fingertip, leaving a thin line of saliva on her arm. He stuck his nose into her armpit and sniffed deeply, enjoying the musky smell under her shoulder. He gave it a few quick laps and then started licking her bicep once more, moaning as his hard cock brushed against her abs. He moved on to her lower arm, licking the arm joint and then tracing along the veins of her lower arm. She turned her arm to show him the outer surface, and he dutifully kissed and licked along it as well. 

Akira’s lips were nibbling and sucking on her broad shoulder as she finally pulled his head away and placed it on her other bicep. 

‘Mmmmm, that feels good, husband,’ sighed the jinko as he was kissing her upper arm. ‘I wish you were an incubus so you could do this all day and night without falling asleep. Your human weaknesses are something I can hardly wait to remove. Maybe another two weeks should do it. The whole tribe will mate with you once again. See? We’re absolutely dying to have your hot seed inside us.  
Akira turned around, using his hands to massage and rub the jinko’s biceps. He saw the rest of the trible lying on their sides and backs, masturbating a little too hard to the sight of him naked in front of a bodybuilder jinko worshipping her powerful muscles. 

‘You know, respected leader,’ spoke up one of the jinkos. ‘You should have him massage your glutes too. It’s supposed to feel good when you sleep and will improve blood circulation.’

‘Mmmmmmm,’ purred the ‘respected leader’, her throaty moan filling the room. ‘I think I’ll have him do that before he massages the rest of you, then. Lick my abs, dear husband. You know what to do.’

Akira took a cushion from one of the nearby couches and placed it on the floor. He sank to his knees, his nose in his waifu’s abs, giving it a few dry kisses since his mouth was once again devoid of moisture on seeing the sculpted bodies in front of him.

‘That’s it’, moaned the jinko, her hands holding him around the neck and pressing his face into those rocklike bricks on her stomach. ‘Lick away like a good husband, lick, lick lick! You know how much we all love feeling your wet tongue against these sweaty bodies of ours.’

Akira watched a bead of sweat rolling down the jinko’s cleavage, running into the space between two of her abs and slowing down in its descent. He closed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and stuck his tongue into the crevice where the sweat went. He licked it up, closed his mouth, and swallowed. It tasted a little salty, but there was nothing unpleasant or repulsive about the taste. He moaned quietly and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and sticking his nose into every crack and furrow in her abs. He searched for every last drop of sweat and water flowing down her body, licking it up from under her breasts, her abs, and slurping it up from her biceps. He even turned her around and begged her to hold up her arms in the bodybuilder’s position while he leaned down and licked the moisture off her lower back and spine, his tongue extending over her shoulder blades and cleaning them thoroughly. His hard cock butted into her ass, pushing between her cheeks. The sensitive tip rubbed into her buttocks, making him hornier than ever as he wondered what it would be like to have this goddess push him down, her back towards him while she brought that glorious ass down on his cock and rubbed it between those huge cheeks until he was whimpering and dribbling precum all over himself. She might then take mercy on him and separate her furrow to reveal that tight little pink asshole, the muscles tensing and relaxing alternately as she started to push his dick inside her ass. Bit by bit, his cock would go in being squeezed like a vice with that pucker, her backdoor pressing down all around his hardness and making him struggle not to cum instantly. She would lower herself, allowing him to go fully inside her and start to ride him in reverse cowgirl.

Akira was so turned on at the thought of assfucking the lovely tigress in front of him he didn’t realise he was licking sweat and dew off her beautiful ass cheeks. He came to and realised what he was doing, much to his embarrassment. The other jinkos were staring at him openmouthed, their tongues running across their lips and the rest gasping under their breath that he should lick harder, perhaps even between her cheeks, for her pleasure and their own. Their paws were working on their streaming snatches so hard he thought they might accidentally tear something with their claws. It didn’t happen, of course, the jinkos were careful. He shook his head and ran his tongue up her left butt cheek, allowing a drop of sweat flowing down it to be absorbed by his tongue. The jinko was moaning and gasping at his tongue assault on her perfect ass, and his member was about to explode in a fountain of white. He was too horny to ignore the ever-growing excitement in his groin. He needed release and he wanted these goddesses to give it to him.

‘That’s a good boy,’ groaned the jinko, pushing his face back into her ass and tapping a spot on her lower back. A little drop of water was flowing down, about to disappear into her smooth ass crack. ‘Lick that off before it disappears in my crack, dear, and now shove your face and tongue between my ass cheeks so I can cum. Stick your fingers in my pussy and watch how hard I can cum for you!’

Akira grunted and ran his tongue right from her taint up her furrow, his tongue brushing against the wrinkles of her asshole and reaching the top of her cleft. He licked the droplet off, savouring the taste of her skin and wetness as he gulped it down. He pushed his nose and tongue deep into her cleft, moaning when his hard dick was rubbing against the fur on her calves. His tongue explored every inch of her crack, cleaning up the sweat and dampness in her ass crack as well as what was flowing from her wet pussy. He reached forward, groping for her slit, and on finding it, slipped two fingers into her hole. Her response was a cry of pleasure and her walls squeezing down so hard on his finger he thought it might snap. She moved her hips up and down, allowing her big ass to rub against his face. He gasped as his cock once again brushed against her fur, and redoubled his efforts to eat out her wet ass. His tongue ran up and down her slick ass cheeks, leaving them wet with saliva instead of steamy condensation. However, the heat and humidity filling the room made more dewdrops appear on her back and ass cheeks. Akira kept licking those off every square inch of her body. His hands occasionally withdrew from her cunt, leaving some of her honey on her own abs and wiping sweat off them. He brought it to his fingers and licked it off, enjoying the saltiness. He stood up, slapping her ass so she squeaked in surprise and half-turned to him. Her question turned into a moan of pleasure when he began rubbing his hands in circles along her breasts and under them, licking off the moisture with his tongue later.

‘Ahhh, aaaaahhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, husband does such a good job worshipping us,’ moaned the lead jinko as Akira sucked droplets of water from her ass crack near her asshole, his fingers stuffed knuckle deep in her cunt. ‘He’s the best, isn’t he? Even though he keeps protesting and grumbling so much.’ She patted his head.

The other jinkos gave a perfectly apt nonverbal answer by rubbing their muffs harder, their eyes never leaving Akira’s passionate worship of their leader’s muscular behind. Intent on showing of a little, the lead jinko started flexing and contracting her ass cheeks, making them bounce up and down as Akira struggled to grab them in his hands to lick them better. He even left a few love bites on them, sucking on them with his teeth and marking her. They dotted her ass cheeks here and there at random, leaving more permanent marks than a burst of jizz. The jinko gasped and bent over a little when Akira’s nose started hitting her cleft as he began sniffing her ass, loving how her musk was. It was just as sexy as the first time she facesat him. He could not resist. He needed her musky scent to cum, and he needed it now.

‘That’s it, dear husband,’ gasped the lead jinko. ‘Rub yourself, masturbate for my muscular ass. Cum all over the floor for this powerful ass which could crack coconuts and bones! I want to see a big load which this fucking big ass made you produce! Hurry and cover this floor with spooge an akaname would be happy to lick up and beg for more!’

Akira placed his hand on his cock and stroked it up and down, gasping as he felt it become a steel bar while his nose probed her ass crack and sniffed out more of her scent. He licked off another few droplets of moisture flowing down her furrow, the action making him hornier than an incubus who had developed blue balls from going for an hour without a blowjob. He moaned so loudly all the jinkos gasped and moved towards him to check if he was okay. Even the lead jinko almost stood up, thinking her ass was crushing his face or something else was wrong, but when she felt him give a grunt of protest and push her waist forwards so her huge ass was in his face again, she giggled and laughed merrily. His nose and tongue never left that sacred spot between her buns and kept taking in the strong musk of her pucker, and his hand was a blur on his cock as he reached the point of no return.

‘Don’t stop, husband, don’t ever stop!’ gasped the jinko. ‘It makes me so fucking wet and dripping when you nose my ass crack like that! Lick it, suck it, make out with my hole like it is your date and you want to French kiss it all the way up to your bedroom! Use your fingers if you want, but make me cum so hard I pass out!’

Her dirty talk and desperation to cum drove Akira to the edge of insanity. He moaned and gasped, trying to control his ejaculation, but the feeling of his fingers stuck in her cunt, her ass cheeks with their contrasting hard muscle and soft buns rubbing against her face, and the fragrant odour between her buttocks which he could sniff forever was making his swollen, strawberry-sized balls swell up with cum begging to be released. He let out a grunt and a cry of ecstasy as his release reached the point of no return, and his cock exploded a hot torrent of white seed over the floor which a centaur would be proud of. He pumped his hips back and forth as if fucking his fist, another white strand blowing out across the floor and reaching almost to the end of the wall. He cried out as he licked and kissed around the jinko’s wrinkly pucker, the taste of that pungent odour giving him the stamina to keep jerking off. His cock blew out three more powerful strands of superheated spunk all over the place, extending from the jinkos footpaws to the end of his cabin, and creating a big pool of warm semen sloshing across the floorboards. A few seconds later, his fingers buried into the jinko’s pussy did the trick, and she screamed as she squirted all over the place as well. Her shower was like a broken fountain, spurting her warm female ejaculate with enough force to spatter part of the walls and make the semen on the floor quite runny. The other jinkos soon felt the mixture of male and female juices under their naked or nearly naked bodies, since it was flowing all across the place. 

The lead jinko sighed heavily and dropped to her knees, crawling away and lying down right in the pool of femcum and spunk. She rubbed her face with her paws in an adorable gesture which made Akira want to pull her cat/tiger ears, and then smiled at him with lidded eyes.

‘That was wonderful, husband,’ she sighed. Her paws rested in the pool of cum, and when it was soaked through, she raised her hand to her face and sniffed it, clearly loving its scent the way Akira had fallen in love with the pungent smell of her ass. ‘You did an amazing job on me, and I hope you can satisfy the others too this way. You passed out on the fifth member of our tribe yesterday, now make sure you can do all of us! You know we’ll love you no matter what. Start with the member nearest to you.’

Akira crawled on his hands and knees to the jinko on his right, too tired to stand up. She ruffled his hair, making soothing sounds in her throat to him as she pulled him close to her abs. 

‘Start with these, dear husband,’ she said, her soft paws rubbing across his ears. She rubbed his earlobes and caressed the tips of his ears, making him a bit drowsy and relaxed. She slowly pulled his face down and placed his lips on her navel. ‘Don’t you just love these, darling? Show me how.’

Akira’s tongue instantly came out again and he licked around her navel, dipping his tongue inside and tasting a different kind of sweat with his taste buds. Her odour was different too. Did all twelve of them taste and smell different? He couldn’t wait to find out. He licked her first set of abs up and down, rolling his tongue into the gaps in her muscles. The rest of the jinkos watched in awe and kept jilling off, hardly able to contain their desire for his tongue on them too.

‘I wish we could have him do this in other places too,’ sighed the leader, smiling as she lay back on the floor, her eyes closing.

‘That could be the hottest thing I’ve experienced,’ said the jinko whose abs Akira was worshipping, letting out short, sharp gasps as he slurped up excess spit from her muscular stomach. ‘I want our dear husband to do this to us on the beach, in a hotel room, or wherever we desire!’

Akira’s ears pricked up, the possibilities of an escape plan filling his head. He licked upwards from the beginning of her pussy to her navel, and travelled upwards, licking underneath her breasts and sucking on her pert, erect nipples. He moved his mouth and cleared his throat to speak.

‘We could all go on a honeymoon, you know,’ he said. ‘All of us, one exotic destination, and a lot of abs worship. What do you think?’

The jinkos sighed at the thought and smiled lazily at each other. Some of them fist-pumped and whooped. The lead jinko let out a growl of approval, and the jinko whose abs Akira was working on rubbed his head and began pushing his face further into her hard abs.

‘That’s a wonderful idea, husband,’ she gasped, her arousal quite clear. ‘Having you do all that on a little vacation would be just the thing we need. Now do try and satisfy us all this time, darling.’

She started smearing her sweaty abs on his face as he grinned into them. Those jinkos might at least treat the next man they caught better once he left. Like some more affection instead of just nonstop fucking all day and night.

**********************

‘Wow, this place is one of the best!’ gasped the lead jinko, walking into the sea and testing the water temperature.

They were at the beach, savouring the sun and sea breeze on their skin. Of course, Akira couldn’t afford a hotel or even a cheap motel, so he told them that a nude beach was the place to go.

The jinkos looked around the place, seeing how everyone wasn’t wearing anything at all. There were several incubi with their wives, and human men wandering around with succubi in outfits which were guaranteed to cause a wardrobe malfunction. They didn’t care, of course, since that was the point. They could then have sex on the beach with their bodies and genitals hanging free in their natural state.

There were a few single monster girls and human men also wandering around, trying to search for prey. Most of the succubi and bolder monster girls were openly flirting with the men and trying to get them to have a one-on-one chat. Some of the timid ones like Alices and jar demons were walking around the place cautiously, looking for men who weren’t too aggressive or forward. The aggressive men were practically cornering the half-scared cockatrices or fairies and had their hands against the sand on either side of them as they leaned over the shaking monster girls, telling them how satisfying a cock of any size could make them feel. The bold monster girls weren’t any better. Akira spotted a muscular amazoness who was about the size of his jinko waifus who had cornered a barely legal teen boy with large, beautiful eyes and a very lean body. She was stroking his chin, telling him about how men in their village were kept safe and protected without any troubles affecting them. Surely he would be better off over there where he just had to keep house and his alpha female wife would fight off any pricks trying to conquer their village. The poor boy was shaking in his ... well, not shoes, perhaps more like the sand, but he was absolutely terrified of being taken by this woman. He had his arms folded across his knees and his face half-hidden in them, his gentle eyes filled with a bit of apprehension at the amazoness’s words.

Akira turned away from an ogre who had bodily lifted up a young man and was carrying him away back to her beach towel. He looked too intimidated to protest or even croak out for help. He walked over to his jinko waifus as they played nude Frisbee with each other, shouting to him to join.

He grabbed the Frisbee as it flew near him and flipped it, launching it in a perfect arc to one of the other jinkos. They oooohed and aaaahed in appreciation as the Frisbee floated down to her paws and landed neatly in them. She flipped it to the next jinko in line, who had to run across the sand and leap into the air to catch it. She landed on her side, the Frisbee safely in her paw, and then backflipped to stand on her feet again, throwing the disc to the next one without pause.

‘Husband, do you want to massage some oil on us?’ asked the lead jinko, fanning herself with a paw.

‘Sure,’ smiled Akira. He had grown to appreciate their bodies and caring nature a lot more in these three weeks with them. He almost didn’t want to leave, but surely there was a lot more to life than sex with twelve beauties and all kinds of naughty activities all day. The jinkos said there wasn’t any need for him to bring firewood or anything else. They slashed down trees with their sharp claws and brought him wood in minutes. One of two of them would fetch water at the same time, and they hunted together for food and roasted it over the fire Akira taught them to light. They were a huge asset in his life. Not being an incubus, he couldn’t start to appreciate how much they loved him and wanted to spend their lives serving him and being served as well. Most of his thoughts and feelings were still human and intent on searching for his ‘freedom’.

Akira followed the lead jinko to the beach towel he had borrowed from a neighbour and helped her lie on it. He took the bottle of massage oil in his hand, popped the top open, and started pouring it over her shoulders and back to cover her in it. Placing the bottle down, he started rubbing it into her shoulders, his hands moving over her back to spread it evenly. Her soft skin gleamed in the sunshine, the hard lumps of muscle standing out in every part of her body. He swallowed hard and massaged the oil into the skin of her arms and biceps, wanting nothing more than to lick all of those muscles until they were having hot, sweaty sex under a waterfall or hot springs. It didn’t matter how many times these goddesses took their clothes off in front of him; he was always left with an aching cock and a dry throat. He felt he was close to falling in love with them – but stayed firm. He had other things to do and a life to live. 

‘Do you want a drink, sweetie?’ he asked, his hands on her neck. He spread the oil on her throat and nape, covering it in a gleaming coat. He watched the slick oil drip on the towel and start running down her back. He would’ve killed to see that sight every day ... no, no, he needed to build a life of his own too. This wasn’t the life he should be living.

‘Of course, husband,’ she sighed, smiling. Her fur brushed against his body and her paws reached around to hug him close. ‘You’re so adorable and loving, we couldn’t wish for someone other than you. You do promise not to leave us, right? I feel you are not liking are attention as much as you should be since we have mated.’

Akira swallowed the guilt welling up inside him, and nodded. It was so hard to lie to an earnest face with the aching eyes doubting his loyalty, but he had no choice if he wanted to get away.

‘Well ... that’s good, husband. Please hurry back. We really need your touch and your affection. You know that, right?’

Akira nodded again and stood up, running over his plan in his head again. Out through the back of the nearby bar, go to the back alley, find the shortcut to the next town, and live there while the jinkos enjoyed themselves with a new man in his old home. They could have it. He just wanted out. Most of him.

He started walking away, but a paw grabbed him and held him back.

‘Do hurry back, dear husband,’ said the jinko, almost sounding melancholic, as if she knew he was thinking of leaving. ‘You will, won’t you?’

Akira swallowed again and patted her shoulder, standing on his tiptoes to reach it, and began walking to the bar. Guilt welled up in him at lying to them. He waved and gave a half-hearted smile to the other jinkos whooping and whistling at him as they spiked a volleyball over the net. They had progressed to naked beach volleyball and were loving it.

Akira looked at their bare backs and cute little tushes leaping and jumping around, his heart growing heavier at abandoning them, and turned his back on them for what would be the last time. He walked to the bar, tears blurring his vision.

***********************

He walked through the bar and several patrons rather slowly, getting pinched and groped occasionally by the random drunk monster girl and got a few risqué comments. He ignored them, even though some were almost yelling in his ear as they thought he couldn’t hear due to the music. He continued pushing his way through the customers, reaching the other end of the bar.

Good. He was now in the back alley which would lead to the next town. Maybe he could hitch a ride as well from a willing monster girl or human. There could be truckers somewhere. He walked into the back alley and looked around. Two of the walls were too high to scale, and two were just right for him. He was no acrobat, but his tree-climbing skills would save him here. He stepped backwards and tensed his muscles, preparing to run at the wall and scale it.

‘Hello there, cutie,’ said a voice behind him, causing him to freeze in panic.

He turned around slowly, afraid he would find the jinkos behind him. But it wasn’t them.

A succubus stood behind him. Foot-long horns, curved and pointing upwards, a heart-shaped face with a cute button nose and full lips, enormous breasts, the hips of Venus, only twice as good, and powerful legs which could kick through walls. She was just wearing a pair of high heels which were strapped around her ankles. Her snatch was already damn and slowly dripping juices on the ground with a sound like a faulty tap. The ‘drip, drip, drip’ of her pussy continued as she made her way towards him. Her hips and ass were so curvy they could put Miranda Kerr to shame.

‘I thought you were cuter than any of the other men I saw at the beach, but you didn’t seem to care for me asking for your number back at the bar there,’ she drawled, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down.

Akira swallowed hard. ‘I don’t have a phone anyway, I’m not –’

‘Awwwww, that’s okay, cutie,’ purred the succubus, walking towards him and placing her arms on his shoulders. ‘I could buy you one and show you how to use it then. I could show you what a modern life is like, away from any farming or wood chopping you might do. Welcome to the machine world, baby.’ She pulled out her sleek, black smartphone and showed it to him, unlocking her screen and putting her arm around him as she switched to the front camera. ‘What do you think? Don’t we make the cutest couple?’

Akira swallowed yet again. The offer was tempting, not having to cut wood all the time and living in a place with modern amenities. Was it really worth his freedom though?

‘I-I don’t think –’ he started. Then something clicked. ‘How do you know I chop wood?’

The succubus giggled and took his hands, holding them up. There were marks on them from holding the axe, lumps and bumps across his fingers, and scars from the splinters of wood which had scratched him.

‘It’s obvious from any distance, darling,’ she gurgled, her dark blue lips leaning forward to brush his cheek. He felt a mental pressure around his brain, compelling him to give in to this curvy beauty. It was like she was controlling his emotions. ‘But I could take you far away from that. Very, very far. I could show you so many things you haven’t seen. And –’ she placed her fingers on her sopping slit, rubbing some juices off and putting them in her mouth. She sensually licked it off, her throat moving as she swallowed. ‘– I could teach you things no other monster girl knows and will ever know.’

Akira got the feeling this wasn’t a question or request. He tried to get out of her grip, but it tightened, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She started pushing him towards the wall until his back hit it. Her lips travelled down to his throat, nibbling and tasting his skin, and then she kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened in shock, but her tongue forced its way into his mouth as he tried to protest. She grabbed him around the neck and deepened the kiss. One of her hands moved down to brush against his crotch, feeling him up to check his boner. She giggled into his mouth and moved her hand to his zipper, pulling it down and slipping her hand inside. His cock was half-hard from her skilled kiss, and he was about to get a titanium rod in his pants from her soft hand. He moaned and tried to push his chest against her to get her off, but she took it as encouragement and pressed her soft body against his. She was going to have her way with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He recalled rubbing down his jinko waifus hard bodies in the evenings and nights, worshipping their muscles in the mornings, and sleeping among them at the end of the day. He remembered how often he had used their tits as pillows. This extradimensional woman would give him a couple of pillows to sleep on, too, and it wouldn’t be much different from what had happened with the jinkos. He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from coming. His harem of muscle waifus would be searching for him forever while this sex demon kept him in a magical dimension no one could access. He could almost hear their desolate cries, calling out his name and begging him to return. And they would never find him.

Never.

Ever. 

Ever.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled their times together. They hadn’t been that bad, it was his emotional tomfoolery which had made him overthink what they had ‘done’ to him and then run away for no reason. He wanted to be rubbing their bare backs once again and feeling their firm asses just once more. He felt the succubus’s hands rubbing and squeezing his own buns, and instantly tensed up.

‘Don’t worry, cutie pie,’ smiled the succubus. ‘You won’t ever have anything other than a good time with me. That’s a promise.’

She started undoing his belt while keeping his arms held firmly with the other hand. He couldn’t free himself due to her strength and speed. He did get one arm out a couple of times, but she would quickly push her shoulder into his sternum and stop him getting to his pants. She got his belt buckle off and undid his button. His pants fell to the ground. She licked her lips on seeing his bare legs and the bulge her hand had caused in his underwear.

‘So unbelievably delicious,’ she whispered, getting into a kneeling position in front of him. ‘I can’t wait to taste your hot cum shooting across my tongue, darling.’

Akira let out a whimper of protest and pleasure at the same time as she began rubbing his dick through his briefs. He shut his eyes and thought of his twelve waifus around him as they had been a while ago, rubbing him down and tickling his soles as he laughed uncontrollably and thrashed around. Those memories were the only things he would have of them. They would never return to him. Never. Never would he ever see their smiling faces across the room, beckoning him closer for a massage or a bit of mutual masturbation. He would never have them sit on his face so he could breathe in the musk from their warm asses and taste the sweat and damp skin of their buttholes. He would never eat their puckers until they screamed and –

Akira’s fantasies and the succubus cooing from feeling his cock hardening like an iron girder (thinking it was her doing) were cut short by a cry of pain. He opened his eyes to see the succubus dangling in midair, her hands at her throat, kicking at someone else standing in the alley. He caught a sight of tanned abs, an ingrown navel, and the biceps and thighs of a pankration athelete.

The lead jinko was holding the succubus up by the throat, her legs kicking in midair. The other jinkos were behind her as well. He gaped at them, though they were ignoring him as they circled in around the succubus.

‘Leave our husband alone,’ said the lead jinko, her fingers tightening around her throat.

‘What do you mean, he’s yours?’ snapped the succubus, grabbing the fingers on the jinko’s paws and pulling them backwards. ‘I found him walking through the bar and he’s mine! Let me go!’

The lead jinko’s grip tightened. ‘You wouldn’t steal another monster’s man, would you? Can’t you tell our scent is on him? Leave him and find someone else.’

‘You didn’t have sex that often with him, I guess,’ sneered the succubus. ‘It’s rather faint, isn’t it? You need to have more sex and less oral or licking each others’ bodies. He’s all mine.’

Akira cursed. It was kind of true. They hadn’t been having sex that much, although he generally released his spunk on their abs, tits, or the floor with his hand or their paws. He generally licked and sucked them to orgasm, and they would suck him off or stroke him with those soft pawpads until he busted his nut. Maybe they should’ve rethought that.

The lead jinko dropped the succubus and took a fighting stance. ‘It’s not like you can protect him the way we do. Back off.’

The succubus coughed and choked, grasping her throat. ‘You’re on!’

She turned around and aimed a kick at the jinko’s head, who ducked and punched her in the stomach. The succubus wheezed and bent over, trying to breathe, until a powerful uppercut sent her in the air first, and then crashing to the ground. She flapped her wings and flew up, giving the jinko a series of kicks and punches in midair. The jinko raised her arms over her head and blocked all of them, catching the succubus’s foot with a paw on her last kick and flipping her over her head to slam her down on the ground. Before the succubus could recover, she swung her paw the other way and made the succubus crash-land on her other side, and then repeated the motion once more, giving the succubus a third hard landing on the side she started on.

The succubus gasped and winced, lifting herself up slowly and checking for any broken joints. She stood up and clenched her fists, growling, and rose into the air. She flew at the lead jinko and used her demonic energy to throw a superfast punch into her face. The lead jinko simply leaned back with the punch to avoid it, and then raised her forearm to block the next incoming blow. She grabbed the succubus’s arm with one paw and slammed her elbow into her sternum, making her groan in pain. She punched the succubus in the face, backhanded her with the other paw, and then turned around to give her a spinning back kick in the chest, sending her flying to the wall.

The succubus crashed into the wall with surprising force, her body stopping with a jolt. She slid down the wall with her head bowed, wincing as she felt her aching body give in. She looked up at Akira with a tear-stained face, blinking and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. ‘I’m sorry, cutie, I just wanted to give you an improved lift without these bitches. But I guess they have bested me.’

She slid all the way down to the ground with her rear resting on it, and then slumped over, unconscious. It would take a while before she woke up.

Akira looked at the other jinkos with tears of gratitude flowing down his face. They were, however, staring at him with their arms folded, clearly unhappy at his little escapade. He would have to apologise and make it up to them. He prayed they weren’t too mad at him.

‘I –’ The words stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth again. ‘I’m sorry for trying to run away like that, I really am. I thought I was a goner until you showed up to rescue me from that succubus, I didn’t mean to leave. I’ve realised that the more time I spend with you, the more I love you and everything we do together. I just thought that I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life doing nothing but sex, but I’ve been recalling every moment we spent in sexual activities even when I was leaving. Please forgive me, I promise it won’t happen again.’

The lead jinko stepped forward and reached Akira. She raised a paw towards him. He flinched, but she merely placed it around his waist and pulled him close into a warm hug. The other jinkos surrounded them and wrapped their paws and claws around him too, making a huge hugball around them which barely fit in the tiny alley.

‘Do you really mean that, husband?’ asked the lead jinko. He noticed tears in the corners of her eyes too, and proceeded to wipe them away with his own hands, smiling at her. She looked down at his face, her eyes shining with love and desire. Her paws reached up to his head and stroked his hair the way she did each night to get him to sleep.

‘Yes,’ he said, wiping his own eyes. ‘I didn’t realise how much you had meant to me until I’d gone. Now that I have, I know I don’t want to entertain the thought of leaving you. I’m not going no matter what. Even if I have to endure you sitting on my faces each and every morning.’

‘We just might take you up on that, dear husband,’ said the lead jinko, to much laughter from the others. She held him closer to her in a soft, tender embrace as her claws scratched his scalp. ‘And if you want us to forgive you now, there’s one thing you must do.’

Akira wiped his eyes and kissed her on the nose, taking out his handkerchief to wipe his nose clean. ‘Anything, my love.’

The jinko jerked her body back, placing her paw on her chest in a dramatic gesture. ‘Oh, dear husband, do you really love us that much now?’

Smiling through his tears, Akira nodded. There was very little he wouldn’t do for them now that he knew how much they had changed his life. And improved it beyond recognition.

‘You have to worship and lick our bodies the way you did at home in this alley, husband,’ said the lead jinko with a lewd grin on her face. ‘And this time, you’ll have to go through all twelve of us without stopping. You passed out on the ninth jinko last time, let’s see if you’ve improved.’

Akira made a strange sound between a snort of laughter and a groan of disappointment. The jinkos all stood in a line in the alley with the leader next to him, flexing their naked bodies and showing their muscles.’

‘Start the forgiveness ceremony, dear husband,’ said the jinko, giving him a wink and pat on the bum as the rest laughed and complimented how well his tongue had pleased them when they were back home.

Akira smiled, kneeled in front of the lead jinko and gave her pussy a long, lingering kiss, then started moving up to her belly button and abs. He flicked his tongue in and out of the little hole, tasting every part of it and wishing it was a little sweaty like in their version of a sauna, and then moved his tongue up her abs towards her breasts, pausing to savour any saltiness he found.

This was how he was destined to live ever since he had met them. And now that Akira knew his place, he wouldn’t have it any other way. The submissive part of his brain knew he would be wanting to do what they told him forever, he had just been denying and suppressing it for all this while. It was time to unleash the beast he had within.

The beast of a hardworking tongue and hands.

The End


End file.
